


famiglia

by jjjeeessssss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjeeessssss/pseuds/jjjeeessssss
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino argue a lot. Everyone argues with their sibling, but these two seem to never get along. They love each other, of course, but they just can’t seem to get along. And today an argument goes farther than usual.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	famiglia

Lovino sat in his office chair, hunched over his desk, papers scattered to and fro. He groaned, picking up his pen and signing at the bottom of yet another document he didn’t want to read through (of course he did, though). With all of his work, he was just grateful that Felciano had the same amount, if not more. He would be just as busy.

“ _Fratello_?”

Or _should_ be.

Lovino groaned again and kept staring at the papers. “What?”

“I was wondering if you were hungry,” Feliciano asked happily.

“No, I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Shouldn’t you be doing work right now? I know that you have plenty to do.”

Feliciano blinked, straightening in the doorway. “ _Mi dispiace_ , I just thought you would be hungry with all of the work you have been doing.”

“Well, I’m not.” He spun around and looked at his brother. “You should get started with your damn work and eat later.”

Felicianno shrugged. “Well, I was waiting to do it later.”

“What? Is Ludwig coming here to ‘help’?” Lovino rolled his eyes again and spun back around.

Feliciano nodded slowly. “Well, yeah. I was going to wait for him. He said we would do our work together to get more done.” He looked happier when he added, “And he also offered to help us!” When he didn’t get a reaction from his brother, he furrowed his eyebrows. “Is something bugging you? You did the air-quotes-thing around the word help before.”

“It’s nothing, idiot.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing. Tell me!”

“You’re not going to like what I say.”

“I don’t care, I want to know. Ludwig tells me that I need to hear the truth for what it is to become stronger.”

Lovino stood from his chair angrily. “ _Dio mio_ , Felciano!”

Feliciano flinched, but composed himself quickly. “What!”

“You rely _way_ too much on Ludwig! For everything! You _seriously_ can’t do your fucking work on your own? You need his help? All you have to do is read the documents and sort them out!”

Feliciano backed up a few steps, flinching again at his brother's volume. He spoke carefully. “Well I figured I could use some company when I do it. And it’s better to have him with me so I can ask my questions.”

“Why! I’m _down the fucking hallway_ from you!”

“Well you yell at me every time I ask for help! And you call me stupid!”

“Because your questions are fucking stupid sometimes!”

“Well isn’t it better to ask the dumb questions to get them out of the way?”

“ _What_?”

“Well if I–”

“No, shut up! Listen to me, _fratello_! You rely on that idiot too much!”

“He’s not an idiot!”

“Yes, he is!”

“He isn’t!” He crossed his arms. “And what does it matter if I rely on him? I love him, isn’t that enough?”

“It won’t be if he goes to war and never comes back! Then what! You’ll be alone!”

Feliciano froze, his arms falling at his sides. “What?” His voice was barely audible.

“And you won’t be able to do anything on your own,” Lovino growled, sitting back in his chair.

Felicinao’s eyes quickly filled with tears and he gulped. “You have… _no_ …right…”, he sniffed loudly, “talking about him…like that…! Don’t bring up Holy Rome and insult him! Don’t you _dare_!” He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“Well it’s the truth,” Lovino muttered.

Feliciano scoffed angrily. “I would like to think that I wouldn’t be alone, though, if Ludwig…” He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence. “But I hope that I wouldn’t be alone. Wouldn’t you be with me? Wouldn’t you stay by my side?” When there was silence, he added, “I guess that I can’t really be too sure about that.”

Lovino crossed his arms. “What?”

“You don’t have any faith in me and would probably just leave me!”

“I wouldn’t do that! And why are you fucking thinking about this so much?”

“You brought it up! And you used Holy Rome against me!” His eyes began to water again. “You know how hard it is for me to even _think_ about him! You know that talking about him hurts! And you know better than to use him in an argument! How could you say what you did! That _hurts_ , Lovino!”

Lovino turned back to his desk, hunching himself back over the papers.

Feliciano swallowed the new lump forming in his throat. “What are you doing?”

“My fucking work. It’s not going anywhere.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?”

Lovino slammed a hand on his desk, and Feliciano flinched again. “What, Feliciano! We have to get this shit done, and I don’t feel like having this conversation anymore! If you’re going to cry about what I fucking said then get the hell out of my office! _Please_!”

“I’m not _in_ your office, I’m in the hallway outside of it.”

“Well then shut the door so I don’t have to hear you.”

Feliciano stomped inside of the room. “You know, at least I know how to feel more than one emotion!”

Lovino slammed his hand on the desk again. “ _Dammit_ , Feliciano!” He stood up, but continued to stare down at his papers. “Get out!”

“No! You brought up a touchy subject for me, so I will do the same for you! All you ever do is use anger to fix situations! Hell–you barely _solve_ anything! You just deflect! All of the time! And you yell and curse, and you call everybody stupid! And you push people away!”

He turned around, pointing at his brother. “That’s not fair!”

“It wasn’t fair for _you_ to bring up Holy Rome! And at least I knew to be _sad_ when Holy Rome died!”

“I wouldn’t be a stone if somebody close to me died!” He leaned his backside against his desk, sitting on the wood slightly. “What else pisses you off, huh?”

“You never treat anyone with respect! It’s like you only know how to treat tourists and girls with respect! Nobody else! Not even _me_ ! I’m your _brother_ ! And Sebastian, too! He rarely sees you!” He sighed heavily. “I can’t take it anymore, Lovino. All we do is _argue_!”

Lovino’s shoulders fell. “Feli, I didn’t mean–“

“ _No_!”

This time Lovino flinched.

“Do _not_ call me Feli!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“You’re going to try to make me feel better and that’s not what I want! You are going to try to gloss over what happened! And then we’ll act like we’re okay, but fight over something else later! That’s not what I want!”

Lovino crossed his arms. “What do you want then?”

“I want to yell and scream at you! I want you to feel bad for bringing up Holy Rome! I loved him, he was the first person I have ever loved! And he _died_ ! And I want to keep yelling at you about it! How _dumb_ do you have to be to not think about that before insulting him!”

“I can’t fight about this anymore.” Lovino grabbed his coat from a hook besides his desk. “I won’t.” He walked towards the door.

Feliciano grabbed Lovino’s arm before he could leave. “Where are you going?”

Lovino pulled away. “We need to separate. I’m not arguing about this any longer.”

“I don’t _want_ to separate!”

“Why! So you can call me dumb a little more? I don’t think so. Fuck off.” He started to walk out again, and Feliciano followed him. “Just stay here, I’ll go out for an hour or two, and then we can calm down.”

“ _Fratello_ –“

“Just shut up and let me leave. You won’t even notice I’m fucking gone, especially with Ludwig coming over later.” He went to the door with Feliciano behind him, begging him to stay, but slammed it when he was outside.

Feliciano stood in front of the shut door, unsure of what to do. He shook his head after a few seconds and threw the door open, but didn’t see Lovino anywhere. He slowly shut the door and felt the tears he was trying to desperately hold back fall down his face.

~

_Stupid Feliciano, Jesus Christ, he’s a child sometimes. I don’t know how that potato-bitch puts up with it._

With his hands in his pockets and his head down, Lovino aimlessly made his way around the neighborhood until he was in the next town over. He didn’t care.

_Why the hell did I get so angry? All he did was say he was going to be with Ludwig. And Ludwig cares enough about him, doesn’t he? It sure seems like it, but all Feli talks about is “Germany-this,” or “Ludwig-that,” or “Germany did this!” It’s annoying. All he does is say how much he loves Ludwig, but never says how he cares about me._

_Well…he does, doesn’t he? And he says how he misses being with Sebastian like we used to, too. The three of us used to hang out all of the fucking time, but now it just feels like that we’re barely ever in a room together. Guess Feli has a point about me with Seb. But his heart is just too fucking big for his stupid self. I_ wish _I could actually care about people like that. I mean, I obviously love Feli, he’s one of the best fucking people I know, and I treat him like shit. And it’s the fucking same with Sebastian, too. I wish I could just…tell Feli what I’m feeling without fucking exploding all of the time. I just…I care about him. He’s my fucking brother! What kind of brother would I be if I just ignored him all of the time? And I can’t just leave him on his own, that shit isn’t right._

 _I wish I knew how to just…be like him, I guess. I’m such a dumbass. Why—for fuck’s sake—did I bring up Holy Rome? Feli was right, I_ am _dumb for bringing him up. He loved Holy Rome. He_ still _loves Holy Rome. And he’s probably fucking terrified of Ludwig leaving him. And that’s probably why he never wants to be a part of war, and is terrified of it._

_God dammit, what am I talking about? Nobody likes war. And why am I even talking to myself like a crazy person?_

Lovino tried to give himself a break by turning off his thoughts, and focusing on the surroundings around him. The streets weren’t too full, which concerned him, but he didn’t know why.

When he noticed how dark his surroundings were, he looked up at the sky to see dark clouds closing in. “Fuck,” he muttered.

~

Feliciano, with a shaky hand, held his phone to his ear. The ringing made him pace the living room. _Please pick up, please pick up. Please, please, please, ple–_

_“Feliciano?”_

“Ludwig!”, Feliciano cried.

_“What do you need?”_

“I need _you_! I know that you aren’t supposed to come over for another few hours, but can you come now?” He sniffed loudly. “Please?”

_“Are you crying?”_

“Yes! I need your help!”

Ludwig sounded more alert. _“Are you alright? What happened?”_

“Can I explain when you come over?” He sniffed again. “Please, just trust me, I need your help.”

_“I’m leaving now.”_

“You are?”

 _“Yes, just stay where you are!”_ Ludwig hung up.

Feliciano stared down at the “call-ended” screen. He was debating on whether or not to call Lovino, but ultimately, decided against it when he tossed his phone on the couch next to him.

~

Feliciano peaked out of the window behind the curtains. It had started to drizzle, but he knew, by the looks of outside, that it would start to come down hard. His eyebrows furrowed as he wondered where his brother could have gone. A car pulled up to his driveway and he jumped from his place quickly, running to the door to open it. “Ludwig!”, he called out sadly.

Ludwig locked his car and ran to the door. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Feliciano felt his eyes water again, but pushed his tears away and pulled Ludwig inside.

“Where’s Lovino?”, Ludwig asked, looking around. “He usually comes out to insult me at this time.”

Feliciano shut the door. “He left. I don’t know where he went, but he left!”

“Did you two have another fight?”

Feliciano nodded shamefully. “This one was really bad,” he said quietly, looking at the ground. “I can’t believe I let it get like that.”

Ludwig’s eyebrows knitted together. “What?” He guided the other to the couch. “Why don’t we sit down?” He noticed Feliciano’s phone, moved it out of the way then sat the brunette down. “Why don’t you just tell me what happened?”

Feliciano took his phone and pocketed it. “I don’t even know where to start. Everything happened really fast.” He sighed heavily and pulled Ludwig next to him gently. “Lovi was working at his desk and I went to ask him if he needed anything because he’d been working for awhile. He was probably hungry or tired.”

Ludwig nodded.

Feliciano’s head fell into the other’s shoulder as he continued in rushed sentences. “He said no and then asked if I was doing my work, and I said no because I was waiting for you. Then he said I was too dependent on you! Like I’m useless without you!”

Ludwig blinked, looking down at Feliciano. “He said that?”

“Well he implied it, I guess. I don’t know, we just kept going back and forth. I shouldn’t have even gone into his office, he hates it when I do!” He paused to catch his breath and avoid working himself up even more. “All I ever do is anger _fratello_ , no wonder he is always so angry.” He sniffed. “I wish I wasn’t so useless. I just want to be able to do something useful for _anybody_ ! Just _once_!” Tears made their way down his face and onto Ludwig’s shoulder. “Why do I mess everything up?”

“You don’t.” Ludwig wrapped a strong arm around Feliciano’s shoulders. “You don't, Feliciano.” His voice was softer than usual. “Brothers fight.”

Feliciano sprang up to look at Ludwig. “But that’s all we do! We never get along! No matter what happens, we just yell at each other!”

Ludwig coaxed him back onto his shoulder. “Relax, relax. When Gilbert and I started living together again after the Berlin Wall fell, we fought all the time. You two just need to learn to read each other. And that will take time. And Lovino isn’t easy to get along with.” Ludwig thought carefully on how to continue. “He has a very difficult temper to work with, you know that. It isn’t always easy talking with him.”

“Lovino is just trying to make things work between us, and all I do is end up making stupid choices and ruining everything,” Feliciano muttered. “I’m selfish and I have to rely on everybody around me because I can’t do anything right.”

Ludwig put his hand up to Feliciano’s head. “Shh, don’t say that.”

“But it’s true.”

“No, it isn’t.”

Felicano nodded, more tears coming to his eyes, and he buried his face into Ludwig’s shoulder. “I wish I was a better brother,” he sobbed weakly. “I’m such a terrible person, why does anybody put up with me?”

Ludwig put his other arm around Feliciano, holding him close. He opened his mouth, but was cut off when the front door swung open and Lovino was dragged inside. Antonio, the one who pulled him in, was closing an umbrella and removing his wet coat. “Wow, it’s terrible out there! It’s a good thing I found you when I did.”

Lovino cursed as he removed his coat. “Dammit, bastard, I didn’t need your fucking help.” He hung up his coat on a hanger by the door then took Antonio’s belongings and did the same.

Feliciano’s head shot up. “ _Fratello_!”, he exclaimed, running over to Lovino. “You’re okay!” He grabbed his brother into a tight hug. Lovino pushed him away after a few seconds. “You’re all wet.”

He ran a hand through his wet hair. “Yeah, dumbass, it’s raining if you haven’t noticed.” He noticed Feliciano’s puffy eyes, but didn’t say anything about them. “I only came back because Antonio found me.”

Antonio smiled. “It was raining very badly. I was on my way over here anyways to surprise you two, but then I ran into Lovi!”

“Don’t call me that.” He looked at Ludwig, who was now standing. “What the hell is he doing here so early?”

“I…I called him,” Feliciano answered hesitantly. “I asked him to come earlier.”

“ _Why_?”

“I didn’t know what to do, you just left!”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “And you got mad at me for saying that you rely on him too much?”

“I didn’t know what else to do!”

“Call _me_ maybe?”

“You wanted to be alone!”

“Why don’t we leave you two alone to talk things out?”, Ludwig interjected. “Would that help?”

“Yes,” Lovino muttered.

“ _No_ !”, Feliciano yelled. “No, don’t leave!” He looked back and forth from Antonio to Ludwig. “ _Please_ don’t leave! We’ll only end up fighting again if we’re alone! We need help!”

“And what the hell are they supposed to do?”

His head snapped to Lovino. “I don’t know, but they need to help us!” He looked back at Antonio then to Ludwig. “Could you two help us? Just to talk things out? We don’t know what to do!”

Antonio looked unsure, surprised by the sudden shift in mood of the room. “I don’t know what we could really do to help.”

Ludwig spoke carefully. “What if…” Everybody turned to him. “What if you two talk about what you…feel, and…I will sit with Feliciano, and Antonio will sit with Lovino, and you two will take turns explaining how and what you feel. And if something gets out of hand, Antonio and I will interject.”

Feliciano beamed. “I like that!” He looked at Lovino. “Can we give it a try? Please?”

Lovino crossed his arms. “Fine.” He paused. “But only because I want to talk about this shit.” He looked at Ludwig. “But if you piss me off, then you have to leave.”

Ludwig nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Okay.”

~

Feliciano and Ludwig sat on the couch together, Feliciano holding onto the other’s hand tightly. Antonio and Lovino pushed two armchairs next to each other opposite the couch, and sat comfortably.

Antonio looked between the brothers. “Who wants to start?”

“How the hell do you expect us to start this?”, Lovino asked.

“Well…how about we start with why you two fought in the first place? Lovino, do you want to begin maybe?”

Lovino turned to Antonio. “I didn’t mean to get fucking mad, but he was just pissing me off!”

Antonio turned Lovino’s shoulders in Feliciano’s direction. “Tell him, not me.”

Lovino met Feliciano’s eyes, which were big with nerves. “Sometimes you just don’t read the room. I told you that you should have been doing your work because you know that we have a lot of it lately. And you shouldn’t have to be told to do your work, you should just do it!”

Feliciano’s leg bounced nervously. “Well you had been working for so long so I thought that you might have been hungry.” He gulped, his eyes traveling to the floor. “I just wanted to check up on you. All you’ve been doing for the last few days is work.”

“We’ve been fucking busy.”

He looked up again. “And I told you that Ludwig would come over to do work with me. You know that I do better when I have company. And I can’t be stressed out when going into it because it stresses me out even more! And then nothing gets done!”

Lovino’s shoulders fell. “You never fucking told me that.”

Feliciano gestured big with his hands, letting go of Ludwig’s in the process. “I shouldn’t have to!” He sighed loudly. “But sometimes I guess you don’t _read the room_ , as you put it.”

“Could you not use my damn words against me?”

Felicano crossed his arms. “Then don’t use my _past_ against _me_.”

Lovino rested his forearms on his legs and looked down at his hands.

Antonio and Ludwig looked at each other, confused. They both waited for one of the brothers to say something else, but there was silence. Antonio spoke first. “How about…” He looked between the brothers again. “Feliciano, can you explain what you meant by…the past thing?”

Feliciano slowly looked at Antonio. “I don’t know if I want to.”

Ludwig put his hand to Feliciano’s back. “We need to understand everything that happened so we can get past it.”

Feliciano pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes, his eyebrows knitting together. He focused on his brother. “You used Holy Rome against me.” His voice wavered. “You said that I’d be all alone again. You used Holy Rome against me in our argument to prove a point!”

Lovino’s face turned shameful and he kept his gaze on the floor. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Yes, you did, because you said it!”

“I wasn’t thinking, Feli.”

He pointed to his brother. “No! That’s a bad excuse! You don’t get to make up excuses for something like that! You don’t use somebody I loved against me for a dumb argument!”

Lovino was silent.

Feliciano’s hand fell and his shoulders slouched. “And you didn’t even care. You didn’t care that I was upset about what you said, you just left the house!”

Lovino looked up quickly. “No! You used my emotions against me before I left! You didn’t just cry, you started attacking me for not being as emotional as you!”

“You shouldn’t have used him against me!”

Lovino stood. “And you shouldn't have called me emotionless!”

Feliciano looked up. “I didn’t! I said that you were only ever angry! Which is true!”

“It isn’t!”

“Then prove it!”

Lovino swallowed hard. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He sniffed as quietly as he could and stormed out of the room after saying, “Tell them to get out, or take them somewhere else.”

Felicano stood, about to go after Lovino, but hesitated. He looked from Ludwig to Antonio. “Am I crazy?” A defeated feeling washed over him. “I don’t know what else to do.” He watched the other two men rise from their seats and stand on either side of him. “I just wish I knew what was going on inside of his head.”

“You should go talk to him,” Antonio said quietly.

Feliciano shrugged. “I can’t. He doesn’t want to hear it.” He gulped. “And what am I even supposed to say?”

“You just need to tell him that you love him. And that you care about him.” Antonio put a hand to Feliciano’s back. “I know that you two really love each other, but it also isn’t always easy talking about feelings with Lovino.”

Feliciano’s eyes traveled to the floor.

“At the end of the day, though, you two are stuck with each other. Whether you like it or not. You are brothers, and you will always be brothers so you need to stick together. And you two just have to communicate more, which is easier said than done, I know, but it’s definitely possible. You just have to give it a shot, and keep working with each other.”

Felicano nodded smally, swiping at a few tears that managed to make their way down his face.

Ludwig spoke next. “We’re going to leave you two to talk things out. If you need either of us, just call, okay?”

Feliciano nodded again. “Okay.”

Antonio gave Feliciano a very brief hug, and Ludwig gave him a kiss on the cheek. They left the house together after gathering their belongings, and Feliciano watched the car leave the driveway. He went to the door and locked it, trying to stall before having to do the inevitable. He moved the two armchairs back to their original places then took his phone out of his pocket, tossing it between his hands before leaving it on the arm of the couch.

He looked down the hallway and could see the shut door that led to his older brother’s room. He knew that he had to go in there, but couldn’t push his nerves away. He waited a few more seconds, which proved to be a mistake because those seconds turned into five minutes, where his nerves manifested into more tears.

Feliciano wiped his eyes quickly and smoothed down his shirt. He had to go, no more waiting. The longer he waited, the more nervous he got. He forced himself down the hallway and suddenly found himself in front of the door. He shakily raised his hand and knocked quietly, but it was loud enough for Lovino to hear.

When the door opened a crack, Feliciano jumped.

“I’m not in the mood to talk,” Lovino said quickly, trying to shut the door.

Feliciano stopped it. “Wait.”

Lovino looked surprised.

Feliciano pushed the door open. “I’m sorry.” He gulped, waiting for some sort of reaction.

Lovino blinked.

“I’m sorry for fighting with you. And I’m sorry for telling you such horrible things, I didn’t mean them. I was mad. And that is no excuse to say what I did, and there isn’t any justifying it.”

Lovino blinked again. Then a few more times. Deadly silent. And it scared the crap out of Feliciano, who was waiting with watery eyes for an acceptance or some sort of angry response, yelling about how he had no right to try and apologize after everything.

Instead–and Lovino was even surprised by this–Feliciano was brought into a tight hug. Lovino squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to keep his eyes dry, and just say the two words he hates, but it was the opposite. A quiet sob escaped from him and he pressed his cheek against Feliciano’s shoulder.

Feliciano was frozen in his spot, his eyes wandering to the wall behind his brother, and his arms stuck at his sides. He didn’t know what to do. He found his mind filling with confused thoughts. _Have I ever really seen_ fratello _cry? It’s almost…strange seeing him so…sad._

When Lovino sniffed, Feliciano was snapped back to reality. He quickly threw his arms around his brother. _”Ti voglio bene, fratello.”_

Lovino hummed his response, unable to say anything.

They didn’t let go of each other and stayed in their positions for a few moments. They didn’t even move when Lovino began to find his voice. “I care about you a lot. I don’t want you getting hurt.” His voice was quiet, but there was nothing covering it up.

“I know.” Feliciano sniffed. “I’m not mad at you.”

“I just don’t want that bastard messing with you like Holy Rome did.”

Feliciano’s grip tightened around his brother. “That won’t happen.”

“It better not.”

They continued to stay in their spots, squeezing each other tighter here and there. The only thing that cut off the new silence a few minutes after was Lovino pushing himself away from his brother. “I think that’s long enough.”

Feliciano laughed and wiped his eyes. “So are we okay? You know that I’m sorry, right?”

Lovino nodded, patting his brother’s back. “Of course. And you know that…I’ll try not to run my big ass mouth so much.”

Feliciano laughed again.

“Are you hungry?”

He nodded slowly. “Why don’t I make us some pasta?”

“I’d like that.”

They walked into the kitchen and got to work. Feliciano waited for the water to boil and Lovino started preparing sauce for it. When Feliciano began to put plates on the table, he turned to his brother. “Do you think we should make some for Sebastian? He’s with Peter and Wendy today, but do you think that he’ll come home soon?”

Lovino shrugged. “Put a plate out for him.”

Feliciano nodded. When finished, he went back to the pot of water. “Ah, it’s boiling!” He took the dry pasta and dropped it into the pot. “It’s fun cooking together.”

Lovino stirred the sauce. “I guess. Sometimes you’re controlling, though.”

“ _Me_? Only with the pasta! Besides, you handle the sauce.”

Lovino rolled his eyes playfully. “Whatever you say.”

The front door was heard opening and the two men looked in the direction of the noise. “I’m home!”

“We’re in the kitchen!”

Sebastain skipped into the room after removing his coat and hanging it up. His hair was wet from the rain. “Hi!”

“You look happy!”, Feliciano said.

“I had a great day with Peter and Wendy. And then I come home to you two cooking? Amazing!” He sniffed the air and sighed happily. “I love it when you guys cook.”

“Go wash your hands and come help,” Lovino instructed.

“And you can tell us all about your day with your friends!”, Feliciano added.

Sebastian nodded and walked to the sink. “So what did you guys do today when I was gone?”

The two looked at each other, unsure if they should disclose their fight.

Sebastian looked over when he didn’t hear an answer and frowned worriedly. “Did you two have another fight?”, he asked hesitantly.

Feliciano nodded. “We did…but it’s okay.” He smiled, peering over to Sebastian. “Don’t let the water run,” he said quickly. “But…no, we’re okay now. We made up and apologized.”

Sebastian finished washing his hands and took the towel from Lovino’s shoulder to dry them. “Good. Because I hate it when you two fight.”

”We know,” Lovino said. “But we sorted things out. And we’re gonna work on fighting less, okay?”

Sebastian nodded quickly. “Okay, good. Because we’re kinda stuck with each other and fighting isn’t gonna change that.” He looked back and forth between his brothers. “But I’m happy that you two worked on it.” He looked at Feliciano and smirked.

Feliciano raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“Did Lovi go soft on you?”

Lovino rolled his eyes and turned back to his pot. “Shut up, and don’t call me that.”

Sebastian scoffed at Lovino then looked back at Feliciano. “Did he?”

Feliciano bunched up his lips. “I wouldn’t call it soft…”

“Then what would you call it?”, Lovino asked, looking up at Feliciano.

Felicliano looked over to Lovino and smiled wide. “Progress.”

Lovino smiled sweetly then chuckled lightly. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading this, I appreciate it!!  
> I wrote this awhile ago and my plan was to post this when I wrote it, but I got scared and didn’t. But I figured why not post it and if it doesn’t do well, then I can always take it down. Rereading it, I’m seeing similar elements to the story Healing I wrote about the Nordics not too long ago. I apologize for the repetition, I didn’t intend that!  
> Anyway, the idea came to me when I found a headcanon on Pinterest which you can find here: https://pin.it/28sjwqR
> 
> Translations!!  
> Italian: famiglia: family, fratello: brother, Mi dispiace: I’m sorry, Dio mio: My God, Ti voglio bene fratello: I love you, brother


End file.
